


Icarus

by The_Little_Sun



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Undeath, everything is awful and everything hurts, i had to get this out of my system so its unedited word soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Little_Sun/pseuds/The_Little_Sun
Summary: So Sam tells Tubbo and Ranboo and Jack. His voice breaks and they don't understand - Tubbo doesn't believe him (and he laughs and says that Tommy will come back but he won't) while Ranboo is quiet and Jack is conflicted so Sam flees before there is something beyond confusion in their eyes.
Kudos: 13





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts and feelings about this whole thing is such a huge, jumbled mess that I needed to get it out. I'm sorry about this absolute disaster of word soup and formatting, but my writing style is entirely dependent on my mood and my mood right now is that odd one you get at 3 AM, lying in bed and listening to the static in your ears.

Tommy goes in to find some closure ( _he just wants to heal_ ) and calls Dream a liar, calls him out on what he did, and that is good - that is necessary. He got stuck for a week, that's the protocol. Sam talked to him, but he needed to find out if there was a danger first. Tommy eventually begs him to be let out, says it is worse than his exile, but there's still something wrong and Sam can't let him out because Dream cannot escape. Everything would be at risk if he slips out. Sam's so so so sure Dream wouldn't do anything drastic, but he snaps and does and now Tommy is dead. And Sam is grieving, he thinks it's his fault even though he tried to get there to stop it, he tried to save him, there was only mere hours left before he could let Tommy out, but it's too late. And so he tells Tubbo and Ranboo and Jack. His voice breaks and they don't understand - Tubbo doesn't believe him (and he laughs and says that Tommy will come back but he won't) while Ranboo is quiet and Jack is conflicted so Sam flees before there is something beyond confusion in their eyes.

They tell the others and everyone is shocked- Puffy is hurt and angry and heartbroken ( _it was her duckling that did this_ ) but Bad and Ant and Punz are celebrating and they try to drag a heart-broken, guilty Sam into the party but he's not really there anymore ( _his boy just died and it's his fault_ ) and he tells them not to tell Sam Nook ( _what would it do if it knew_ ) so they don't. And Sam Nook is waiting by the hotel, happily telling everyone who walks by that Tommy would be back shortly and would be able to help them, and it doesn't know and no one will tell it. And there's blame to go around, of course, but the only one who truly deserves it is Dream ( _but Quackity is yelling at Sam and he is broken - his boy is dead_ ). Phil is laughing and Techno is quiet, so quiet. And Niki is gone, she's not sure if she'll come back ( _it’s too quiet now_ ). Tubbo is still smiling, still laughing, still so sure in the immortality of his best friend but he's not coming back and then what will Tubbo do? It was them against the world 

but 

now

it's

just 

him.

It’s Sam, broken broken broken Sam who lost his boy ( _and it’s his fault he knows_ ) to this monster but no one else can bring him back. So Sam shakes hands with the devil and makes a deal - freedom for his boy. And the world is burning and his son’s eyes are haunted and his words are biting, but he’s alive. And Sam is broken still despite his boy snapping and snarling and threatening ( _ALIVE_ ) by his side, he is broken beyond repair because his boy’s blood is on his hands ( _he burned those clothes and the rest is stained across his heart and in his mind's eye_ ) and the God of the world is flying free on wings made of wax and feathers and he knows he’s the one that flew too close to the sun ( _and_ _he deserves no less_ ).


End file.
